


О пользе и вреде дезинформации

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Non-Canon Relationship, alternative season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU по отношению к 309. Вейну таки удалось бежать, но Тич, примкнувший было к Флинту на время битвы у острова маронов, не в восторге от того, как развиваются события. У него есть хитрый план. Что может пойти не так?





	О пользе и вреде дезинформации

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ 2018 для команды Black Sails.  
> 2) Фактически фикс ит по отношению ко всему четвертому сезону (и некоторым событиям третьего). Честно старалась написать ХЭ (или относительный ХЭ) для ОТП и всех, кто рядом стоял.  
> 3) Чарльз Джонсон - "официальный" автор небезызвестной "Истории пиратства", настоящее авторство которой до сих пор не установлено.  
> 4) Те, кому интересно, что будет дальше с Флинтом, мистером Скоттом и маронами, могут погуглить Ямайский договор 1739 года.  
> 5) Автор взял на себя смелость дать королеве маронов имя, раз уж сценаристы о такой детали забыли.

Они ужинали, когда появился капитан Берринджер. Не отличавшуюся изысканным воспитанием Элинор прямо-таки корежило от его манеры вламываться без приглашения. Может, потому, что она каждый раз ждала дурных вестей.

— Письмо от Тича, сэр, — процедил Берринджер таким тоном, будто речь шла о ядовитой змее. — Принес посыльный только что.

С угодливым поклоном он положил конверт на стол. Запечатанный красным сургучом, белый прямоугольник выглядел безобидно, но Элинор невольно вздрогнула — чего бы Тич ни хотел от губернатора Нассау, для неё это могло обернуться крупными неприятностями. После побега Вейна и поражения в битве с объединенными силами маронов и пиратов отношения у них с Вудсом стали... не особо доверительными, они даже крупно поссорились. Неудивительно, и, по правде говоря, Элинор ожидала худшего. Но внешне она сохранила свое положение, они оставались любовниками, только вот теперь Вудс стал советоваться с ней реже, и это задевало сильнее, чем она ожидала. 

— Посыльный? Кто? 

— Мальчишка, сэр. Твердит, что ничего не знает, мол, ему передал какой-то матрос в таверне. — Берринджер выжидающе поглядывал то на Роджера, то на конверт, лежавший на столе.

Вудс кивнул.

— Хорошо, оставьте нас. Я позову, если понадобится.

Берринджер неохотно откланялся, напоследок смерив Элинор нечитаемым взглядом. Она была уверена, что он её недолюбливает, просто не подает виду, в отличие от Чемберлена. Последний оставил их пару недель назад, и, признаться, Элинор немного по нему скучала — при всей докучливости, упрямстве и нескрываемой неприязни к ней, он вызывал куда меньше опасений, чем Берринджер. Хотя в военных делах от коммодора и пользы было меньше.

Вудс распечатал послание Тича. Элинор мрачно подумала, что совсем не это письмо хотела бы сейчас увидеть, но то, которого она ждала, вряд ли вообще будет написано.

— Что он пишет? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Элинор встала со своего места, обошла стол и заглянула через плечо Роджерсу. Послание Тича было написано на удивление хорошим для пирата почерком на дорогой бумаге (верно, трофей с одного из ограбленных кораблей). Но чем дальше она читала, тем сильнее ползли вверх её брови. И вовсе не оттого, что письмо пестрело ошибками и в сочетании с вычурным слогом это выглядело забавно. Говорил Тич лучше, чем писал, но сейчас то, что он писал, повергло Элинор в крайнее изумление. Они с Роджерсом закончили чтение почти одновременно и обменялись недоуменным взглядом.

— Думаешь, этому стоит верить? — Нечасто Элинор видела Вудса настолько удивленным. Тич бежал из Нассау, не пожелав принять помилование, принимал участие в битве у острова маронов, и все выглядело так, будто он твердо решил встать под знамена Флинта. А уж чтобы Вейн решил искать союза с Англией и отпущения грехов — такое и вовсе трудно было предположить. Элинор была уверена: даже если б Вейна не вычеркнули из помилования по её требованию, он все равно пытался бы сеять смуту в Нассау и рано или поздно снова попал бы в число разыскиваемых преступников. Да Чарльз бы скорее удавился, чем приложил руку к такому письму! 

«А может он и не прикладывал», — осенило Элинор. Папочка Тич и прежде любил навязывать свою волю названному сыну. Да вот Чарльз это вряд ли одобрит. Как и Флинт, когда узнает.

— Похоже, — Элинор не могла скрыть торжествующей усмешки, — в лагере наших противников серьезный разлад и скоро пиратам может стать не до войны с нами, они начнут грызться друг с другом.

— Либо это ловушка. — Общение с Рэкхемом поубавило у Роджерса желания доверять пиратам на слово. — Но позволить себе не проверить мы не можем.

***

Место для встречи с губернатором Тич выбрал недалеко от Нассау. Раз уж обстоятельства повернулись так, что ему выгодно договориться с англичанами, ни к чему вызывать у них лишние подозрения. Скажи Тичу кто еще пару месяцев назад, что он захочет вести переговоры с этим свеженазначенным губернатором, которому нашептывает на ушко Элинор Гатри, — ни в жисть бы не поверил. Но из двух зол приходилось выбирать меньшее. Тичу не было особого дела, если Нассау станет английской колонией по всей букве закона — продажных губернаторов, которые будут закрывать глаза на твои делишки с местными купцами, полно везде, а вот Чарльз, впутавшийся в откровенно безумную затею за компанию с Флинтом, его беспокоил. Еще больше беспокоило то, что в деле была замешана женщина. Поначалу Тич не обратил внимания на эту маронскую принцесску, разве что оценил очертания пышной груди под тонкой блузкой да покачивание бедер: цветочек был хорош, хоть и не в его вкусе. Но эта девица за короткий срок ухитрилась так задурить Чарльзу голову речами о свободе, восстании против английской власти и прочих безумствах, что тот совсем размяк и слушал её, разинув рот и развесив уши. Начали с разговоров о войне с Англией, предаваясь им в каждой части чертова острова, и вскоре так сблизились, что уже любому идиоту было ясно — этих двоих связывает нечто более личное, чем военный союз. А ведь совсем недавно Чарльз только и делал, что вздыхал по Элинор Гатри! Просто какая-то напасть — вечно он западает на самых неподходящих баб, каких только можно сыскать. Тич уже почти жалел, что уступил просьбе Чарльза поддержать войска Флинта в битве с англичанами. Он тогда примчался спасать названного сына от виселицы, но тот и так ухитрился бежать с помощью людей Флинта. И что хуже — упорствовал в своем желании присоединиться к мятежникам. Времени на раздумья было мало — иначе Тич, пожалуй, нашел бы способ взять Чарльза за шкирку и уволочь подальше от сборища безумцев. В некотором роде именно это он и собирался провернуть сейчас. Его участие в той битве наверняка осложнит задачу, но у Тича был решающий козырь.

Роджерс появился почти точно в назначенное время в сопровождении солидного отряда. Тич, наблюдавший за берегом в подзорную трубу с палубы «Мести», прикинул, что как минимум столько же прячется поблизости — по крайней мере, сам бы он так и поступил. Он поискал взглядом Элинор Гатри, но её среди сопровождавших Роджерса людей не нашел. Удивительного в этом не было ничего, но Тич, тем не менее, почувствовал облегчение — трудно было бы вести переговоры в присутствии женщины, которая напоминала ему о главной неудаче его жизни.

***

Выпрыгнув на песок из шлюпки, Тич сделал знак своим людям, чтобы оставались на месте — в его планы не входило ставить их в известность о деталях переговоров, — и широким шагом направился к столу, который успели установить на берегу. Возможно, тому самому, за которым сидел Флинт совсем недавно. Только, верно, тогда солдат было меньше и вряд ли они были так напряжены — сейчас от красных мундиров прямо-таки исходила готовность схватиться за оружие при малейшем намеке на ловушку. Сам Тич чувствовал себя в безопасности, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не услышит отказ, — его предложение было слишком ценным для англичан. Он не мог скрыть удовлетворенной улыбки при мысли о том, как ловко все провернул.

Роджерс поприветствовал его холодным кивком. Тич в ответ ухмыльнулся и опустился на свободный стул. Вблизи губернатор выглядел не таким светским хлыщом, как Тич его представлял, хотя явно мылся чаще, чем подобало настоящему мужчине. Представителей властей Тич недолюбливал вообще, а конкретно этот ухитрился спутаться с Элинор Гатри, чем безвозвратно уронил себя в его глазах. Тич вольготно развалился на стуле — в конце концов, лучшие карты в этой партии были в руках у него.

— Я прочитал ваше письмо, — начал Роджерс. — Ваше предложение выглядит интересно. Но не могу взять в толк, какова ваша выгода в этом деле? Не припомню, чтобы прежде вы или ваш ученик изъявляли желание завязать с пиратской стезей. Все, что я о вас или капитане Вейне слышал, свидетельствует как раз об обратном. Почему вы решили выступить посредником между Англией и маронами? — Скепсис губернатора был почти физически ощутим. А он, пожалуй, не так глуп, решил Тич. Надо держать с ним ухо востро и за словами следить. 

— Той частью из них, которая вовсе не жаждет ввязываться в столь неприятное дело, — уточнил Тич. На язык так и просилась колкость об источниках информации губернатора Роджерса, но он сдержался, продолжив как по нотам разыгрывать задуманную партию. Тич гордился этой своей выдумкой. — Не все из них согласны с королевой в желании поддержать Флинта, и я любезно предложил им свои услуги переговорщика. Война, скажем, между Англией и Испанией — для пирата источник наживы, но если начнется крупное восстание рабов — это и по нашему, пиратскому, промыслу ударит. Купцам и плантаторам станет не до своих обычных занятий, торговля захиреет, грабить станет некого, продавать награбленное — некому, — Тич скроил максимально скорбную рожу. — Мы, честные пираты, тоже ведь купцы в некотором роде и считать умеем. Чем меньше у Флинта сторонников сейчас, тем меньше вреда нашему делу в будущем.  
Аргумент был так себе, ведь пиратствовать всегда можно отправиться в другое место, но не признаваться же, что хочешь вытащить одного дурня из передряги, в которую тот с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, лезет.  
Роджерс усмехнулся. То ли поверил, то ли нет — трудно сказать.

— Этим маронам удалось узнать, где Флинт припрятал испанские деньги, и если они готовы передать их вам в обмен на свободу для всех живущих на острове. Так они бескровно получат то, ради чего ввязались в эту войну, и у королевы не будет больше причин поддерживать Флинта. Оставшись один, только лишь с экипажем «Моржа», он будет вынужден убраться отсюда. Как вы это провернете — уже ваша забота. Запишете этих рабов как пиратов, которые получили помилование, или выдумаете еще какое крючкотворство.  
Этой частью своего плана Тич был особенно доволен. На то, что удастся переубедить горячие головы из числа пиратов, Тич не особенно рассчитывал: люди Флинта давно уже шли за ним, как стадо баранов, чтобы тот ни творил, а Рэкхем, дурная башка, рвался в бой, одержимый жаждой славы. А вот мароны, годами сидевшие на своем острове в безопасности, могли оказаться куда податливей. И что с того, что на самом деле желающих пойти на сделку пока нет и это лишь плод фантазии Тича? Нет, так будут — всегда находится кто-то, кто берет взятки.

Роджерс откинулся на спинку стула, что-то обдумывая.

— Где доказательства, что сокровища у ваших союзников?

Это Тич предвидел. Он оглянулся через плечо на своих людей, ждавших у шлюпки. Из-за ветра и шума волн они не могли ничего слышать, и все, что им надо было знать — Тич пытается выторговать помилование для Вейна взамен на отказ поддерживать Флинта. Разумеется, заверил он их, они в любом случае покинут и Флинта, и остров, и маронов, но губернатору этого знать необязательно. А его людям необязательно знать, что деньги, которые они украли на острове, скоро могут сменить хозяина. Еще лет десять назад он бы на смех поднял того, кто сказал бы ему, что он добровольно расстанется с сундуком сокровищ. Но самому Тичу уже недолго осталось, а Чарльз распорядиться ими с толком, как выяснилось, все равно не в состоянии. Пусть уж отправятся туда, где принесут меньше всего вреда, — к своим испанским хозяевам.

Он вытащил из-за пазухи небольшой мешочек и, развязав тесемки, высыпал его содержимое на стол.

— Считайте это небольшим авансом.

***

— Сложно сказать, поймите, через мои руки прошло так много драгоценных камней... — оценщик вертел в пальцах сапфир из мешочка Тича. — Как будто похож на один из тех, которые вы обменяли на золото, но с уверенностью сказать не могу. Такая огранка очень распространена, так что... — он пожал плечами.

— Я составила список, когда производили обмен, — сверилась со своими бумагами Макс, — и камни действительно очень похожи или те же.

Роджерс кивнул.

— Вы свободны, — отпустил он оценщика. — И прошу молчать о том, что вы здесь видели.

— Это вам за труды, — Макс сунула оценщику кошелек, явно слишком тяжелый, чтобы там лежала стандартная сумма оплаты.

— Конечно, конечно, — оценщик залебезил и попятился к двери, не переставая кланяться.

Макс проводила его задумчивым взглядом:

— Боюсь, как бы завтра об этом не узнал весь остров, несмотря на то, что мы приплатили ему за молчание.

— Главное, чтобы не узнали шпионы Флинта, — заметила Элинор. Играть с Флинтом на опережение было тяжелой, прямо-таки выматывающей задачей. А сейчас от секретности зависело слишком многое.

Макс нервно передернула плечами.

— У нас нет выбора, кроме как использовать эту возможность, какой бы ненадежной она ни была. Тич явно темнит, но время поджимает, — задумчиво промолвил Роджерс. — Но вот обставить все так, чтобы это не вызвало возмущения местных плантаторов, будет непросто. Им-то не надо отдавать огромные долги, а изрядная часть рабов на том острове — наверняка беглецы с местных плантаций. Еще заявят, что я распоряжаюсь их собственностью.

— Я давно уже твержу, что с наемными работниками хлопот меньше, — вставила Макс. 

Уходя, она едва заметно кивнула Элинор, и та вызвалась проводить подругу до двери.

— Передали мне из Порт-Ройала, — шепнула Макс, вкладывая в руку Элинор объемистое письмо — там явно был не один лист бумаги.

«Ну, наконец-то!»

***

— Тряпка ты! — отвесила Джеку подзатыльник Энн. После некоторой возни ей удалось освободиться от веревок, которыми их обоих связал Тич (это же Энн, было бы странно, если б не удалось), и теперь она оглядывала тесную каюту, где их заперли, в поисках хоть какого-то оружия. — Как ты мог выдать ему, где сокровища?

— Но он же угрожал тебя убить! 

— Еще и дурак! — шепотом выругалась Энн, однако второй подзатыльник был уже полегче первого. — Вы же друзья с Чарльзом, он бы этого Тичу ни в жисть не простил.

— Ну да, не простил бы, — буркнул Джек. — А ты думаешь, за кражу денег Чарльз не будет зол на него до конца жизни? Наших с тобой денег, кстати. Я из-за них достаточно натерпелся, но тебя терять не собираюсь. Может, развяжешь наконец?

Не извинившись за задержку, Энн принялась развязывать узлы.

— В конце концов, — утешал себя Джек, — англичане не знают, что деньги больше не у нас. С покупкой оружия теперь будет сложнее, но всегда можно кого-нибудь ограбить.

— На том единственном корабле, который у нас останется без Тича, ты хочешь сказать?

— Можно и на нем, — Джек упорно пытался видеть в ситуации положительные стороны. — Мы еще отвоюем с тобой Нассау, уж доверься мне. Нам бы только выбраться отсюда, — Джек скептически оглядел темное помещение. Выбраться из этой каморки им вполне по силам, но вот что дальше...

— Нам лучше не возвращаться на остров, — покачала головой Энн. — С тебя шкуру спустят, когда выяснится, что ты протрепался про деньги.

— Это если узнают, что сундука на месте больше нет, — Джек ухмыльнулся. — Можешь быть уверена, когда его выкопали, я постарался как следует там прибраться. Часть денег на расходы Флинт заранее отложил, так что полезут туда еще не скоро. Не раньше, чем кончится отложенное. А к тому времени, поверь мне, многое может измениться. Флинт может поссориться с Сильвером, например. Пока что нам лучше сосредоточится на том, как бы убраться с этого корабля. Рано или поздно сюда кто-нибудь зайдет, не станут же морить нас голодом.

— Хороший корабль, — вздохнула Энн. — Жалко оставлять.

И впрямь, подумал Джек. Жалко.

***

Тич, погруженный в свои мысли, делал очередную запись в бортовом журнале, когда дверь каюты открылась.  
— Что случилось? — удивился он. В дверях стояла целая толпа во главе с этим чистюлей Боннетом, который командовал вторым по величине кораблем во флотилии Тича. Квартирмейстер, боцман, штурман — человек десять, не меньше. Нет, больше, сразу же понял он. Судя по звукам в коридоре, к нему сейчас ломилось полкоманды. И как он не обратил внимания? Верно, из-за шума волн за бортом.

— В чем дело? — рявкнул он.

— Мы тут кое-что узнали, капитан Тич, — с медовой улыбкой начал Стид Боннет и вытащил у себя из-за спины потрепанного Рэкхема со свежим синяком под глазом. Торжествующая улыбка Джека, однако, не соответствовала его плачевному виду. — Джек рассказал нам, что вы планируете отдать тот сундук с сокровищами англичанам в обмен на помилования для себя и Вейна. Нехорошо, капитан. Мы с вами столько раз в бой ходили, а вы собрались бросить нас, да еще и без денег? Ай как нехорошо. 

«Это ж откуда он мои планы прознал, сученыш?» — поразился Тич. Но скоро ему стало не до того.

***

— Дурак ты, Джек! — стенала Энн. — Шибко умный, но дурак.

Они снова оказались в той самой каморке, снова связанные, но теперь уже вместе с Тичем — и, вынужден был признать Джек, их шансы убраться с корабля живыми или хотя бы невредимыми выглядели изрядно меньше.

— Из меня бы получился куда лучший капитан «Мести», чем из этого Роули, — оправдывался Джек.

— Только вот твоя речь о том, как вы захватите Нассау, что-то не произвела впечатления. И нахрен ты вообще вспомнил, что деньги твои?

— Доволен? — буркнул Тич. — Я бы вас отпустил на все четыре стороны сразу после обмена, а что с тобой сделают эти обормоты — я уж право, не знаю. Они и так были не в восторге от участия в вашей войнушке. Все ныли, что мы могли бы сейчас щипать жирных купцов вместо того, чтобы драться незнамо за что да помогать всяким черномазым.

— Подожди, какого такого обмена? — недоуменно воззрился на него Джек.

— Как какого? Ты же узнал откуда-то о моих планах! И растрепал команде.

— Каких еще планах?! Подожди, ты что? Ты всерьез собирался отдать деньги? — теперь уже Джек взирал на Тича чуть ли не в ужасе. — Я-то выдумал эту историю, чтобы захватить корабль, а ты, оказывается... Господи Иисусе, да ты просто безумен.

— Я безумен?! — рявкнул Тич. — Благодаря тебе, идиоту этакому, мы все оказались здесь. В то время как я пытался вытащить нас всех из задницы, в которой мы неминуемо оказались бы благодаря твоему дружку Флинту.

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь? Каким образом? Продавшись англичанам?

— Ты сам из Англии, насколько я помню, — ехидно заметил Тич. — Вы выиграли бой у острова только потому, что я согласился вам помочь.

— А вот это спорный вопрос!

— Разве? Насколько я помню, у вас был всего один корабль. И вы бы и его лишились — а значит, и возможности продолжать войну, — не подоспей я к вам на помощь. Да только вот у моих людей есть голова на плечах, в отличие от команды Флинта. И они очень скоро начали задаваться вопросом, что выиграют от участия в этом деле. Правильный ответ: ничего. И я был бы плохим капитаном, если б этого не понимал. — О том, что справляться с недовольством команды становилось все труднее и к тому времени, как у него созрел хитрый план, до бунта было рукой подать, Тич промолчал. — Но бросать друзей в беде не в моих правилах. «Я не могу позволить, чтобы Чарльз и его друзья попали в неприятности из-за этого высокомерного зазнайки Флинта», — сказал себе я. А как еще я мог помочь вам и защитить интересы своих людей одновременно?

— Соблюсти мои интересы? Отдав мои деньги? Ты, должно быть, шутишь? Что я, по-твоему, от этого выиграю?

— Твою глупую жизнь, идиот! Ты бы непременно сложил голову в начавшейся войне, а заодно и Чарльз, и твоя ненаглядная подружка. — «Хорошо, я не успел проболтаться ему про вторую часть плана». Пока речь идет лишь о нескольких помилованиях, дело еще можно временно замять. Им с Джеком и Энн сейчас нужно объединиться, чтобы выбраться из переделки, в которую они попали, а в том, что Рэкхем способен преподнести неприятный сюрприз (в том числе самому себе), Тич уже убедился.

***

— Да, черт побери! — выругалась Элинор. Письмо, которое написала ей бабушка Марион, было достаточно любезным, и это было уже лучше, чем холодный отказ, но вот условия, на которых её родня из Бостона была согласна вкладывать деньги в Нью-Провиденс, были в данный момент трудновыполнимы. Элинор в задумчивости повертела в руках другое письмо, вложенное в первое. Оно было адресовано губернатору Роджерсу, и как бы Элинор ни хотелось узнать его содержимое прямо сейчас, вскрыть его она не могла. Элинор еще раз мысленно выругалась: подожди она немного с отправкой письма, возможно, могла бы предложить бостонским Гатри что-то конкретное, тогда и ответ был бы другим. Но сразу после побега Вейна ей казалось, что спасти её от неприятностей может только чудо — например, желание родни из Бостона восстановить с ней отношения и вложить некоторое количество денег в Нассау. Она тайком, через Макс, отправила письмо, и уже на следующий день решила, что это была пустая трата времени и чернил. С чего вдруг её родственникам, которые даже не пытались с ней связаться во время процесса в Лондоне, помогать ей? Особенно сейчас, когда будущее Нассау столь туманно. Это не мешало ей изводиться в ожидании ответа, но вот Вудсу она про письмо так и не сказала.

Элинор еще раз вздохнула, тоскливо глядя на конверт. Пожелания бабушка высказала вполне однозначно. Чего только она не делала ради Нассау, но вот сейчас то, чего хотела её родня, было немного чересчур.

***

— Ты кому-нибудь уже сказал, что сундук исчез? — Флинт расхаживал по хижине взад и вперед, заложив руки за спину.

— Я похож на идиота? — саркастично осведомился Сильвер. — Я вовсе не жажду, чтобы её величество бросила нас на корм акулам. 

Флинт кивнул. Слова Сильвера про акул, были, конечно, художественным преувеличением, но ситуация и впрямь могла повернуться не лучшим образом — королева обладала крутым нравом, а мистер Скотт не всегда мог её урезонить.

— Хорошо. Никто не должен об этом узнать. Денег, которые мы оттуда взяли, хватит еще на какое-то время, а затем придется искать другие источники дохода. Пустим на это ценности с захваченных кораблей. 

— Людям Тича это не понравится, — покачал головой Сильвер. — Когда он вернется и узнает, что ты хочешь изменить правила распределения добычи...

— Ты уверен, что он вернется? — перебил его Флинт. — О деньгах, кроме нас, знал только Джек, а он отправился с Тичем...

— Я уверен, что Джек не стал бы с ним делиться. Разве что в обмен на Нассау, имя в веках или что-нибудь в таком роде.

— Хм-м... Я бы не был так уверен. Когда один их них появится, нам нужно найти способ узнать правду, не привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Какой, например? — исполненный гнева и язвительности женский голос перебил их. Увлекшись, капитан и квартирмейстер и не заметили, что у их разговора появился свидетель. Если б не протез, Сильвер, пожалуй, подпрыгнул бы от неожиданности. А вот Флинт, привыкший ко всякому, не сильно переменился в лице.

— Принцесса. — Он приветственно кивнул.

— Что я слышу! Двое наших лидеров сговорились и скрывают от меня и моей матери важную информацию. Залог нашей победы исчез, а вы вместо того, чтобы отправиться на поиски, ведете себя так, будто ничего важного не случилось и все можно поправить небольшой переменой в правилах грабежа, — последнее слово Мади процедила прямо-таки с презрением.

— Принцесса, со всем уважением — правда только внесла бы беспорядок в наши ряды. Посмотрите на себя — вы уже утратили самообладание, когда первое, что нам всем нужно, — трезвые головы. А ваша мать? А другие ваши люди? А капитан Вейн? С таким же успехом вы могли предложить взорвать бочку с порохом на главной площади вашего селения, — Сильвер отметил, что мистера Скотта в числе людей, благоразумие которых Флинт ставил под сомнение, не было.  
Флинт, когда хотел, мог быть чертовски убедительным. Однако на Мади его чары не подействовали. 

— И мои родители, и Чарльз имеют право знать, что случилось. — Чуть смягчившись, она добавила:  
— Я даю вам шанс сообщить это самим, и пока что не стану рассказывать о вашем намерении скрыть правду. Но если вы двое дадите мне еще один повод усомниться в вас... — угрожающие нотки в голосе Мади недвусмысленно намекали: при желании она может быть так же сурова, как и её мать.

***

— Я прождал почти весь день в условленном месте, но ни Тича, ни денег, ни его союзников из числа маронов. — Роджерс выглядел порядком разозленным, хотя заметить это мог только тот, кто достаточно хорошо его знал. — Я оставил там небольшой отряд, чтобы мне послали сообщение, если кто-то появится.

— Может, что-то случилось, и он не смог прибыть вовремя в назначенное место? —предположила Элинор. Про подозрения о ловушке, пожалуй, стоило забыть. — Вдруг кто-то на острове узнал про его планы? Или обнаружили пропажу денег? Если так, — усмехнулась она, — у них там сейчас очень весело, должно быть. 

— Если Тич сказал правду, возможно, нам не стоит ждать, когда к нам заявятся их посланники. Сделаем следующий ход сами.

— Предлагаешь отправить им предложение первыми? Будет выглядеть так, будто у нас дела совсем плохи и мы просим пощады.

— Все зависит от того, как это преподнести.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Вудс усмехнулся:

— Полезно иметь связь с испанской разведкой.

***

Совещание длилось уже почти час. Участвовал даже мистер Скотт, еще не совсем оправившийся после ранения. Он то и дело морщился, слушая наиболее запальчивые высказывания, но сам говорил мало. Остальные, напротив, говорили много, то и дело перебивая друг друга. Флинт считал, что ничего фатального не произошло и все их планы по-прежнему осуществимы, Сильвер как будто поддерживал друга, но без особого энтузиазма. Вейн рвался в бой, призывая грабить все проплывающие мимо корабли, королева спорила со всеми троими, то и дело понося их на чем свет стоит за беспечность. Мади, поначалу разговорчивая, теперь все больше молчала и морщилась почти как отец. Флинт успел предложить парочку безумных планов, тут же безжалостно раскритикованных королевой, Вейн — идти и захватить Нассау прямо сейчас, пока англичане ничего не пронюхали («Чарльз!» — укоризненно застонала Мади), Сильвер то и дело в задумчивости постукивал по полу костылем.

— По-моему, я слышал достаточно, — изрек наконец мистер Скотт. — И что хуже, у меня ужасное чувство, что я это уже где-то видел. Очень похожую компанию идиотов, спорящих из-за испанских денег, которых у них нет.

— Папа! — Мади бросила на отца чуть обиженный взгляд.

Королева поморщилась.

— Что до меня, то я рад, что этих денег здесь больше нет, — признался мистер Скотт. — Я видел, как планировался захват «Урки де Лимы», и с тех пор из-за этих сокровищ умерло зазря достаточно человек и не меньше перессорились друг с другом. Это, конечно, не отменяет того, что исчезновение денег создаст проблемы в исполнении наших планов. Вернуть сокровища мне представляется маловероятным — Рэкхем сейчас может быть где угодно, а если он объединился с Тичем, то нам придется устроить битву, чтобы вернуть этот сундук. Поэтому с этого момента я предлагаю забыть об украденных деньгах. Свою службу они нам сослужили, но сейчас худшее — не их исчезновение, а то, что мы, возможно, лишились поддержки капитана Тича.

— Не верю, чтобы он мог так поступить с нами, — буркнул Вейн уже не в первый раз.

— Но, видимо, поступил. Они с капитаном Рэкхемом вместе отплыли с острова и с тех пор ни одного из них больше не видели. Если бы Тич оставался нам верен, он уже вернулся бы — чтобы перехватить несколько торговых судов с провизией и разведки, времени у него было вдоволь. Я достаточно часто видел его недовольство происходящим, а мои люди доложили, что команда Тича близка к мятежу. Так что у него были веские причины покинуть нас. 

— Вы предлагаете отменить запланированную атаку на Нассау? — Вейн нахмурился.

— С одним кораблем мы не добьемся многого. Форт уже отремонтировали, и мы станем отличной мишенью, как только войдем в гавань.

— То, о чем я уже говорил, — нам стоит подумать об атаке с суши, — заметил Флинт.

— Именно, — кивнул мистер Скотт. — Но и для этого у нас недостаточно ресурсов.

Его рассуждение прервало появление Кофи. Вид он имел слегка ошарашенный.

— Англичане прислали нам письмо. Их лодка причалила к острову под белым флагом, и они передали нам это.

— Может, приползли просить пощады? — пошутил Вейн — впрочем, не слишком весело. Мади метнула на него подозрительный взгляд.

Но его напускного веселья больше никто не разделял.

Мистер Скотт, распечатав письмо, пробежал его глазами и нахмурился пуще прежнего.

— Это послание от губернатора Роджерса. Ультиматум, я бы сказал. Либо мы подпишем с ними мирный договор, отдадим деньги и будем выдавать им всех вновь прибывших беглецов, либо они передадут координаты острова испанской разведке с сообщением, что мы планируем использовать испанские сокровища для финансирования мятежа против короны. И нас ждет еще одна битва — только на этот раз у нас не будет преимущества на море, и я отнюдь не уверен, чем она закончится.

— Но у нас нет денег, — возразила Мади.

— Полагаю, будет довольно сложно объяснить это испанцам, когда они сюда заявятся.

— Блеф, — заявил Флинт. — Они могли это сделать с самого начала. Почему не сделали?

— Тич продал нас англичанам, — решила королева. — Иначе как объяснить, что это письмо оказалось здесь именно сейчас? Они знают, что у нас нет больше кораблей Тича.

— Не мог он так с нами поступить, — горячился Вейн. — И Джек не мог. Капитан Тич мне как отец.

Флинт опустил взгляд, давя саркастическую усмешку.

— Я неоднократно наблюдала, как капитан Тич выказывал недовольство происходящим здесь, — заметила Мади. — Его неприязнь к капитану Флинту, ко мне, моей матери и мои людям прямо-таки бросалась в глаза. Что до его отцовских чувств, ты сам говорил, вы в прошлом не раз конфликтовали. Дважды ты бросал его. Возможно, на этот раз он решил, что с него довольно, и бросил тебя сам.

Чарльз покраснел. Флинт и Сильвер многозначительно переглянулись — мол, голубки ругаются. 

— Вы все только и можете, что ссориться между собой, — резко сказала королева. — Если мы продолжим сейчас войну — где гарантия, что очередной разлад между вами не подставит нас под удар? 

— Если? — переспросил её Флинт.

— Возможно, нам стоит попытаться заключить мирный договор, пока можем. 

— Подписав его, вы окажетесь в худшем положении, чем были.

— И наверняка окажемся в еще худшем, если не подпишем. А все из-за вас. Я жалею, что не уступила своему первому побуждению по отношению к вам.

— Амма, прошу тебя. — Мистер Скотт тронул её за руку. — Капитан Флинт, капитан Вейн, мистер Сильвер. Вынужден просить вас оставить нас, нам нужно обсудить это дело в семейном кругу.

***

— Хорошая новость: мароны согласны подписать с нами мир. Плохая: они твердят, что у них нет денег, их украли Рэкхем и Тич, — резюмировал Вудс, прочитав письмо, которое прислали с острова маронов.

— Вот мерзавцы, — выругалась Элинор. 

— Они обещают изгнать с острова всех пиратов, но в поиске денег ничем помочь не могут. 

— Всех? И Флинта?

— И Флинта.

— Не могу поверить, что Флинт так легко сдался, — удивилась Элинор. Новость о том, что мароны согласны на перемирие, была приятной, но неожиданной. — Уверена, он еще станет досаждать нам.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Роджерс. — Но ему придется искать новых союзников, готовых разделить его безумства. Это даст нам время, чтобы лучше укрепить город и найти финансирование. От короны денег ждать не стоит — судя по последним вестям, назревает новая война. А значит, угрозы со стороны Испании стоит ждать в любом случае. Пропажа денег для нас больше не критична. А вот вести войну на два фронта или на один — да. Я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы подписать договор.

— Господи, — Элинор вздрогнула при мысли об очередной войне. — Но, по крайней мере, с финансированием я могу помочь.

— Ты? — пришел через Роджерса удивляться. — Каким образом?

— Какое-то время назад я написала письмо своим родственникам в Бостон, ища примирения с ними. Я подумала, это будет нелишним.

— А почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

— Это было сразу после побега Вейна. На меня все смотрели так, будто это я ему побег и устроила, и я не была уверена, что и ты так не решишь, когда поправишься. А потом это письмо показалось мне глупостью. Бостонские Гатри уже давно не вспоминали обо мне и наверняка думали самое худшее. — «После инцидента с „Андромахой“ — уж наверняка». — А учитывая, что прежде их прибыли от Нью-Провиденса были незаконными, мне казалось невероятным, чтобы они захотели вкладывать деньги в остров, когда колония погрязла в войне с пиратами. Они и не захотели — к тому времени, как моя бабушка написала ответ, слухи о том, что здесь происходит, уже дошли до Бостона. Моя семья согласна вкладывать деньги в Нассау только при условии, что мятеж будет подавлен. К счастью, теперь мы можем этим похвастаться, — Элинор протянула Вудсу письмо. — Оно адресовано тебе, понятия не имею, что там, но полагаю, все то же самое в более официальной форме. И есть еще одна деталь. — Из-за которой Элинор и откладывала разговор так долго.

— Какая?

— Мои родственники, черт бы их побрал, хотят, чтобы я вышла замуж. Мол, это единственный способ смыть пятно позора с моей репутации. Бабуля уже нашла мне какого-то жениха, которого я в глаза не видела, и хочет, чтобы ты предоставил ему место в совете.

От неожиданности Вудс чуть не порвал письмо, которое держал в руках.

— Н-но, н-но-о-о... — в этом момент взгляд его упал на содержимое письма, и он переменился в лице.

— Что такое? — Элинор забеспокоилась.

— Твоя бабушка предлагает мне, — Вудс сглотнул, — как залог нашего делового партнерства жениться на её внучке Лидии.

— Это той, которую она отчаялась пристроить кому-нибудь из-за подпорченной репутации? Вот же стерва. Предлагает тебе бракованный товар! Погоди, — удивилась Элинор, — а её не смущает, что ты женат?

— По законам Массачусетса я могу развестись. По законам Нью-Провиденса тоже, — Вудс кисло смотрел на письмо. — Мы, конечно, можем отказаться, но пираты успели нанести колонии изрядный урон, а сроки поджимают. По-моему, у нас нет выбора.

***

— Не пойду я туда, — упиралась Мади. — Только не хватало становиться свидетелем нашего позора, смотреть, как вы с этим губернатором подписываете договор. Чарльз обещал забрать меня с собой — вот с ним и уплыву.

— Забрать с собой на корабль Флинта, ты хочешь сказать? — уточнил мистер Скотт.

— Он обещал раздобыть собственный корабль. А если и нет, мы сможем перебраться в другую деревню. Может, на Ямайке. Начать все сначала...

— Если их там не растерзают. Ты лучше вот о чем подумай. Вы с Элинор были подругами в детстве.

— Были, — вздохнула Мади. — Но столько воды утекло. Вряд ли она меня сейчас даже вспоминает. Не лучше всех остальных белых.

— Думаю, ты ошибаешься. И сейчас подходящий момент напомнить Элинор о вашей дружбе.

— Зачем? Мы стали врагами, — убежденной в своих словах Мади не выглядела, скорее грустной.

— Думаю, и в этом ты ошибаешься. И хочу напомнить тебе одну вещь: Элинор, по слухам, имеет немалое влияние на губернатора Роджерса. А значит, сможет убедить его закрывать глаза на то, что происходит на нашем острове, если это не будет затрагивать интересы Нью-Провиденса. Я немало в своей жизни видел договоров, которые становились пустой формальностью сразу же, как только заключались. Этот может стать одним из них. Если правильно разыграть карты, нам не нужно будет начинать все сначала — мы сможем продолжать то, что начали. Возможно даже, — добавил мистер Скотт, — в союзе с капитаном Флинтом и капитаном Вейном.

— Ты веришь, что матушка остынет и разрешит им вернуться на остров?

— Я верю, что смогу её убедить. Дай только срок, — мистер Скотт подмигнул ей. — А пока нам с тобой нужно действовать сообща, но очень осторожно. Вот ты говоришь, Ямайка. И впрямь, было бы неплохо наладить связь с нашими сородичами там, с другими деревнями. Раз уж я оказался здесь, в отставке, так сказать, нужно же чем-то заняться. Уж теперь-то меня не будут отвлекать дела семьи Гатри. А капитан Вейн заинтересован в том, чтобы и дальше помогать нам, не только из-за его ненависти к Англии. Он, конечно, не отличается благоразумием, но, за последние месяцы я поменял свое мнение о нем в лучшую сторону.

— Я тоже в нем заинтересована, — призналась Мади в том, что и так уже все заметили. — Вот только...

— Догадываюсь, что тебя беспокоит.

— Иногда мне кажется, он все еще вздыхает по Элинор. Даже не знаю, как буду с ней разговаривать, думая об этом, — Мади сама не заметила, как пошла на уступки.

— Мне это тоже смущает, — признал мистер Скотт. — Отношения этих двоих доставили мне в свое время немало беспокойства. Но, боюсь, тут мы с тобой ничего не можем поделать — только проявлять благоразумие и надеяться на то, что и другие его проявят. Пожалуй, будет к лучшему, если капитан Вейн сменит базу на более отдаленное от Нассау место. Уверен, вы найдете способ видеться.

Мади вздохнула. Она тоже считала, что надо быть благоразумными, но... но... Почему ей даже мужчина достался в наследство от её «сводной сестры»? Это было уж слишком! Иногда Мади почти ненавидела Элинор. А иногда — по ней скучала. 

— Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Я пойду на подписание договора и постараюсь быть с Элинор любезной. Быть со всеми любезной, потому что этого требуют наши интересы.

— Умница, — мистер Скотт погладил её по щеке.

— Пап, я уже не маленькая девочка. Я все понимаю, просто иногда мне бывает сложно.

— Я знаю, — мистер Скотт широко улыбнулся.

***

— У этого платья столько оборок, что я, чего доброго, зацеплюсь за что-нибудь прямо в церкви. Как лондонские модницы передвигаются? — Элинор окинула скептическим взглядом пышные юбки свадебного платья.

— Не думаю, что ходить в таком наряде сложнее, чем управлять пиратами, — заметила миссис Хадсон, втыкая в ткань булавки. — Не вертитесь, пожалуйста. Ваша бабушка, уверена, была бы в полном восторге.

— О да, она будет в восторге, когда узнает, как мы её наеба... то есть обманули, — в Бостоне, верно уже получили их ответ. 

— А по мне так все в порядке, — пожала плечами миссис Хадсон, пропустив мимо ушей грязное выражение. — Ваша бабушка хотела выдать вас замуж за достойного человека и породниться губернатором Роджерсом. Она получит и то, и другое одним махом.

— Она хотела пристроить замуж непутевую внучку, — напомнила Элинор.

— О, уверена, с деньгами семьи Гатри это не последний шанс для мисс Лидии выйти замуж. Она ведь, как я понимаю, еще совсем юная?

— Ей восемнадцать, — Элинор задумалась. — Или шестнадцать? Не понимаю, когда девица в таком возрасте успела испортить себе репутацию. Она еще ребенок.

— Не младше, чем была ты, когда выгнала с этого острова Тича. — Мади вошла неслышно, как всегда. — Полагаю, это семейное.

«Интересно, как долго она подслушивала?» Элинор так и не избавилась до конца от настороженности по отношению к названной сестре, хотя с тех пор как Мади снова появилась в её жизни, они заметно сблизились. К тому же Мади была живым напоминанием об обиде, которую нанес ей мистер Скотт. И все же, думать о ней как о своей семье было куда проще, чем о какой-нибудь мисс Гатри из Филадельфии.

На подписании договора Мади сначала держалась напряженно, даже холодно, но, стоило Элинор упомянуть, что она скоро выходит замуж, как у маронской принцессы внезапно прибавилось дружелюбия. Элинор так удивилась, что даже пригласила её присутствовать на свадьбе — хоть кто-то из гостей будет искренне рад за неё. Макс ходила с кислой миной с тех пор, как ей сообщили новость, и постоянно твердила, как неблагоразумно Элинор и её будущий муж поступают и что её родичи в Бостоне могут оскорбиться и отказать в финансировании.

— Как мистер Скотт? — они виделись только на подписании договора, и Элинор до сих пор не могла решить, как ей теперь к нему относится.

— Уже совсем поправился. Он здесь, в Нассау. Хочет проследить, что условия договора выполняются как надо.  
Элинор идея заставить маронов с острова отрабатывать свою свободу на постройке укреплений и других работах в течение определенного срока казалась не слишком благоразумной — в конце концов, эти люди только недавно участвовали в восстании. Но другого способа утихомирить местных плантаторов, требовавших у губернатора компенсировать им убытки, не нашлось. «Мне начинает казаться, что я должен вообще всем», - мрачно пошутил по этому поводу Вудс. Неуместная жадность плантаторов давала мистеру Скотту возможность взяться за старое, и хотя Макс обещала следить за маронами с острова в оба глаза, (а у неё было куда больше возможностей делать это незаметно, чем у английских солдат), зная её происхождение, и в ней нельзя было быть полностью уверенной.

О Флинте и Вейна вот уже какое-то время не было ничего слышно, но Элинор не сомневалась: рано или поздно Флинт где-нибудь да объявится. А вот бесследное исчезновение Тича и Рэкхема, о судьбе которых ничего не слышала даже Мади (или утверждала, что не слышала), было, пожалуй, странным. «Неужели решились осесть где-нибудь и делят украденные деньги?»

***

— Сколько мы уже тут сидим? Я скоро с ума сойду. — Энн тряхнула грязными лохмами. — На этом острове даже подраться не с кем, не с птицами же? — она метко швырнула камень в одну из них. — Ну вот, у нас есть ужин.

— Джек, уйми свою бабу, — тихо рыкнул Тич. В последнее время он все чаще сидел неподвижно, пялясь в одну точку. Потеря кораблей, сундука с сокровищами и капитанства не пошла ему на пользу. Как и пребывание на необитаемом клочке земли, куда их высадил Стид Боннет, захвативший теперь командование небольшой флотилией. К счастью, на острове был источник с водой, так что смерть о жажды им не грозила. Но это был единственный положительный аспект ситуации.

— Хочешь, напомню, из-за кого мы тут оказались? — процедил Джек. Он и сам был мрачнее не куда.

— Если бы все было по-моему, ничего дурного не случилось бы, — начал Тич.

— Нет, вы поглядите на него, «ничего дурного», — Джек буквально излучал сарказм. — Какая уверенность.

Спор шел уже по которому кругу. В прошлый раз Тич не выдержал и засадил Джеку в лицо кулаком, после чего ему пришлось отбиваться от Энн, которая при цыплячьем весе была настоящей фурией в драке. Неизвестно, чем бы дело кончилось в этот раз, если б на горизонте не показался парус.

— Смотрите! Эй! — закричала Энн проплывавшему кораблю. — Джек, давай, жги костер, быстро.

***

— Значит так, я — капитан Чарльз Джонсон, ты — моя жена, а ты — мой почтенный дядюшка, — раздавал инструкции Джек, пока корабль приближался к острову.

— Эй, а чего это я жена! — возмутилась Энн.

— А почему я дядюшка! Это я должен быть капитаном!

— Потому что ты выглядишь как дядюшка! Энн, ну не мужем же мне тебя называть!

***

Игнорируя взгляды местных кумушек, Элинор обняла Мади на прощание.

— Буду скучать, — сказала она и даже не солгала. В конце концов, общаться с «сестренкой», какой бы высокомерной и недружелюбной к белым она порой ни была, куда приятней, чем с этими курицами. 

— Я тоже. Но я буду появляться здесь время от времени, — если улыбка Мади и была самую чуточку неискренней, то не больше, чем у Элинор.

В сторонке мистер Скотт и Роджерс обсуждали какие-то дела. Оба выглядели так, будто подозревали друг друга во всех смертных грехах, но старались этого не показывать. «Живое воплощение заключенного мира — не доверяем друг другу, но вынуждены сотрудничать».

— Конечно, — Элинор кивнула. — Были какие-нибудь новости о Флинте? Он вас больше не беспокоил? — Она, конечно, не рассчитывала услышать правду, но пристально наблюдала за реакцией. 

— Нет. Ничего о нем не слышала, — Мади едва заметно помедлила, прежде чем ответить. «Интересно». Однажды Элинор спросила о капитане Вейне, и её названная сестра так переменилась в лице, что Макс, присутствовавшая при этом, потом еще долго утверждала, что принцесса маронов к Чарльзу неравнодушна.

— Что ж, надеюсь, он нескоро даст о себе знать, — солгала Элинор. Она была уверена, что успокоится Флинт, только оказавшись в могиле — или на дне морском, а ни того, ни другого ей не хотелось. «Только, пожалуйста, не возвращайся в Нассау», — мысленно попросила она бывшего делового партнера.

— Ты им доверяешь? — спросил у неё Вудс, когда мистер Скотт и Мади сели в лодку.

— Нет. Но разве у нас есть выбор? — Элинор приложила ладонь к глазам, силясь разглядеть появившийся на горизонте корабль. — Это не губернатор ли Эллисон решил таки ответить на твои просьбы о военной помощи? Довольно запоздало, надо сказать.

Но корабль, бросивший якорь в гавани Нассау, был не из Порт-Ройала. Он принадлежал семье Гатри, и когда шлюпка с него причалила к берегу, оттуда выскочила юная хорошенькая девица, вся в оборках.

— Ах, боже мой, боже мой, наконец-то я в Нассау, это так волнительно! Капитан Дженкинс, но разве не восхитительное место?

Капитан Дженкинс, выбравшийся из шлюпки следом за ней, был мрачнее тучи и имел вид человека, считавшего часы до своей мучительной кончины.

— Ну же, капитан Дженкинс, не будьте букой, — надула губки юная дева.

«Господи, это еще кто?»  
Элинор осенила неприятная догадка.

— Здравствуйте, — она мужественно шагнула вперед, пока столпившиеся на пристани мужчины ошалело пялились на незнакомку в слишком нарядном для Нассау платье. 

— Вы, должно быть, кузина Элинор? — бросилась к ней юная девица. — Ах, я столько о вас слышала, столько слышала. Это такая честь — познакомиться с вами! А я Лидия, Лидия Гатри, ваша кузина. Ах, Нью-Провиденс, — театрально сложив руки в почти молитвенном жесте, мисс Гатри огляделась вокруг. — Я столько слышала об этом месте. Я ведь не опоздала?

— Простите?

— На свадьбу? Не опоздала?

— Боюсь, что да. — «На свою собственную — так точно».

— Ах, какая жалость! Я так люблю свадьбы! Я сразу сказала бабушке, когда она получила ваше письмо, что хочу приехать. Но она мне не разрешила. Но я все равно приехала. Капитан Дженкинс был очень любезен со мной, хоть я ему и немножко навязалась.

— Я не виноват, — простонал Дженкинс. — Она... Мисс Гатри пробралась к нам на борт тайком, я обнаружил это уже после отплытия. Я хотел повернуть назад, но она пригрозила мне, что прыгнет за борт. Господи, я не виноват! Вы губернатор Роджерс? Поверьте, я сам бы в жизни не стал обманывать мадам Гатри, она с меня шкуру спустит.

— Верю, — пробормотал Вудс, ошарашенно взиравший на Лидию с того момента, как она выбралась из шлюпки. «Наверное, представляет, что эта девица могла стать его женой». 

— Какая жалость, что капитана Вейна повесили, я уже не смогу с ним встретиться, — опечалилась Лидия.

— Что? — не поверила своим ушам Элинор. «Да нет, не может быть. Неужели Чарльз таки попался?»

— Я читала, это было прямо в Нассау, на главной площади. Об этом во всех газетах писали. Я слышала, — обратилась Лидия к Вудсу, — что вы лично командовали казнью. Ах, это, должно быть, так волнительно!

— Да я вообще-то...

Элинор в панике огляделась. Офицерские женушки взирали на неё со злорадством и сдержанно хихикали. «Вот мерзавки!»

— А расскажите про Тича? — продолжала щебетать Лидия. — Это правда, что вы протащили его под килем десять раз и к концу остался только скелет? А тот испанский галеон? Вы всех лично убили, сами, своими руками?! Ах, как это интересно, я жажду подробностей!


End file.
